Blanca Evangelista
|family=Alma (maternal aunt) Mother† (disowned) Carmen Rodriguez (sister) Manuel Rodriguez (brother) |relations= |house=House Evangelista House Abundance (formerly) |occupation=Manicurist Owner of Vogue Nails (formerly) |season=Season One (8 episodes) Season Two (10 episodes) |first=''Pilot'' |last=''In My Heels'' |actor=Mj Rodriguez Jayden Marine (Young Blanca) }}Blanca Rodriguez-Evangelista is a former member of House Abundance who, after being diagnosed with HIV, decides to take fate into her own hands and form House Evangelista; taking in Damon Richards, Angel, and the new face Lil Papi, she strived to be a known house among others in the ballroom, while providing care and nourishment that lacked in their previous homes. Watching as aspects of ballroom seem to become mainstream, Blanca pushed her children to seek new opportunities, helping only daughter Angel seek modeling to escape the dangers of sex work. She also sought a new opportunity of her own, having been fired from her old manicurist job. Though building up with Vogue Nails, she repeatedly encountered many legal battles with the landlord Frederica Norman. Biography Early Life Designated a male at birth, Blanca, born Mateo, lived with her family. Often, while her parents slept, she dressed traditionally feminine and attended the Balls, returning home before they awakened. During one Thanksgiving, however, her mother presented with a smirk, ultimately confessing that she had witnessed a girl sneaking in and out of the bedroom every so often. Blanca confessed to her that the girl was her, coming out as transgender. Her mother disapproved, forcing Blanca from the house during her late teens.[[Pilot|1.01 Pilot]] Eventually, she attended a Ball, working up the courage to attempt a walk on her own. Despite negative criticisms towards her, she pressed against the emcee. Afterwards, Blanca had a smoke, where a group of women insulted her appearance. Though she tried to push them down, she soon threatened to fight, prompting Elektra Abundance to step in and defend her.[[Mother's Day|1.05 Mother's Day]] Ball to be added Defection from House Abundance Despite Elektra Abundance having taken her in and apparently raised her, Blanca was the constant receiver of her mocking and ridicule, especially on her supposed inability to pass or lead. After learning of her being HIV positive, Blanca found an apartment out of which she could run her own house in the hopes of leaving a legacy after her death. Elektra found out and confronted her, saying she would never give her blessing and effectively banishing her from House Abundance. Funeral and After Gatherings to be added[[Mother's Day|1.05 Mother's Day]] In Her Memory to be added Papi Pager to be added[[Pink Slip|1.07 Pink Slip]] Child of Ferocity to be added Personality Blanca grew into a bright and optimistic individual, who sets high hopes and great aspiration for her friends and family. Relationships Family *'Alma': Though she had limited connection to her in her childhood, Blanca and Alma managed to make small talk after the funeral, unlike the rest of the family. *'Mother': At a young age, Blanca had a stable and loving relationship with her mother. Though young and starting out, Blanca tried to seek balls without her knowledge, unknown to her that her mother had been keeping this secret, though made the assumption it was her girlfriend. After being forward about her gender identity, Blanca's mother rejected her. However, Blanca would later learn, through her sister, that her mother still held love for her despite not knowing how to acknowledge or understand the transgenderism. *'Carmen Rodriguez': Blanca and Carmen, after her disconnection from the family, did not share a positive relationship towards one another. The two women argued over Blanca leaving their mother and causing her pain. She was further pushed away from attending the funeral. However, the two women eventually attempt to bond after some time apart, Carmen giving her sister their mother's cookbook. *'Manuel Rodriguez': Blanca does not hold a loving relationship with her brother; alongside other members of the family, Manuel perceives Blanca's transgenderism as a facade and holds the belief that she is a homosexual male molester. Romances *'Darius': Though he attempted to engage into a relationship with her, Blanca quickly learned that he had previously woo'd other women and had sexual relations with each through flirtations. She ultimately rejected his advances further, citing that she wished to seek true romance rather than relations with a playboy. *'Adrian': Blanca, having been saved by the lifeguard, attempts a romantic relationship with Adrian overnight. The two share an intimate conversation while walking a moonlit beach. After sharing a kiss and going their separate ways, Blanca gave him her phone number and the two try to continue their romance. Friends *'Elektra Abundance': A competitive rival in the Balls, Elektra wishes to prove her superiority and dominance over Blanca’s new house, to the point where she even bailed Blanca out of jail so that she would still be able to compete and be beaten by House Abundance. Despite this, Blanca harbored admiration, care, and love for Elektra's maternal upbringing and nourishment, though in a rough and rigid manner. After her first house collapsed and her children abandoning her, Blanca provided her housing in House Evangelista for Elektra, her kindness expressed in trophy wins for the house in balls. *'Pray Tell': *'Angel': *'Damon Richards': *'Lil Papi': *'Ricky': *'Judy Kubrak': *'Lulu and Candy Ferocity': Enemies *'Frederica Norman': In seeking a lease for a nail salon of her own, Blanca encountered a powerful woman that granted her a lot for her business, but quickly retract her offer when her son clocks her. Repeatedly, the two women were wrapped in conflict, Blanca constantly confronting Frederica's blatant bigotry, even in a moment of false vulnerability at an AIDS cabaret. Gallery |-|Promotionals= POSE_S2-Poster9.jpg POSE_S2-Poster3.jpg POSE_S2-Poster5.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= POSE_BTS20.jpg POSE_BTS10.jpg POSE_BTS09.jpg POSE_BTS12.jpg POSE_BTS03.jpg |-|Videos= Pose Season 1 Meet Blanca Teaser FX Pose Season 2 Blanca Teaser FX Quotes Trivia *Blanca is dyslexic. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:House Abundance Category:House Evangelista Category:Rodriguez Family